Dragons Game
by darkthesonoftiamat
Summary: dnd characters getting transported to the world of final fantasy, going with the world of 12, other characters will be added, but this is mostly a test run to see how many people would like to see this continue.


There are many tales of men and women encountering beasts known to men from tales and myths. Many of these encounters where blessings, while others, ended in deaths. Yet still we search for these beings. These are some small tales of these encounters.

A young man by the name of Zack, awoke one day feeling sick, he crawled out of his huge bed. He looked around for something to make this feeling go away. Even if its a little while.. After a moment of searching he found what he was looking for, his medication.  
He quickly took his medications enjoying the sweet taste then took a look around. Sighing Zack stood up getting around and dressed. Something was wrong today. The air seemed more heavy and the sky darker. /yes/ Zack thought /something is amiss, yet what?/  
Zack was soon was ready to do something. He was unsure what to do, yet he wanted something. Zack thought about several ideas and chose to go to a citadel that he hear stories of, it wasn't far and he knew that some adventures already ventured there. Many died triggering traps. /A simple walk through wouldn't hurt./ Zack thought, as he packed some gear. A sword, simple armor, and a pack with food, money, bedroll spare clothes.

Zack had a comfortable walk. Though there where some beasts they didn't bother Zack. He searched through the old building searching. Something told him that he needed to be here, that he was meant to be here. Upon entering the Hall he triggered a trap. The door closed and seemed to have been locked. Looking around he saw a skull of a great beast, upon this skull was five scales of ever changing colors. Black, red, white, blue, and green in this pattern. In its left eye was a black orb. The orb seemed to look down at a pedestal that held four white orbs. Zack walked forward and took a hold of the great item. Then the orb sank into his flesh upon the palm of his hand was a star of the skull.

"Ah at last the first warrior of light hast finally arrive to play my game. Don't worry child its only a simple game." A dark, evil, calm and collected voice spoke in his mind.  
Zack looked around in a panic and called out "What are you?"

"I am the prince of Tiamat, the dark goddess. I am your god, and your only companion."

"what is your game Dark Lord?"

"the game is simple for you only need to venture in a new land and start the end of of the world. Worry not this is only a game, for others will finish the job for you."

"If im a warrior of light why am i ending this world?"

"If you don't do this you'll condemn the realm as a whole. For a monster is born and destroys the balance of nature. You are to keep the balance by ending those who will make this beast."

As Zack blinked he noticed he was somewhere different and new, he was in what looked like in a bazaar. He saw fruits, vegetables, and some kind of fuzzy animal. It looked like a rabbit with its face, ears, and tail. Yet it had an antenna upon its head and at the end was a ball of fluff. The critter noticed him staring then approached.

"Hello there, you seemed lost. Well if you need help, im your moogle, kupo!" the moogle said

Zack looked at it startled then stuttered out. "I-im... Lost..."

The moogle took out a piece of paper handing to him, "Here is a complete map, normally we sell them at a high price. Yet it seem that your not local to this continent. Hmm that's a nice tattoo on your hand, kupo."

"Hmm oh this, its just a family mark. Um would you be able to help me a bit more. I need work and a place to stay.."

The moogle thought about this and leaned in close, "there is a hunters guild, they can get you everything you need to start a new career. For living you can visit the inn or the lower city brothel, kupo. The difference of price is five Gil, the cheaper going to the inn. Now supplies there are the general good stores, weapon smith, armor smith, magic shop, and the gambits, kupo."

Zack thought about this, as it seemed that anyone can acquire these goods, "So whats the catch about these goods, it seems odd to me that all of these goods are available..."

The moogle thought about it then the look of realization appeared on the creatures face. "Ah yes a small catch, in order to be able to use these gears or skills you must be licensed to use them."

Zack thought about this then asked. "Will you be willing to be my companion?"

The moogle thought about it then held out a paw-like hand. "Seeing that i got nothing to do better, sure ill join you. But on the condition that i get half of what ever we obtain on are travels, kupo"

Zack thought about this then stated. " i agree we split the loot, but when we are on an impasse i say we sell the impasse and split the profit."

The moogle nods in agreement as Zack shook its hand. It replied first saying "I'm Shiva, after the goddess of ice."

" im Zack, son of the noble family Goldcross." he replied with a hint of pride.

"A noble huh? That helps explain a lot. Well lord Zack here you cant be soft, kupo. We are going to need you to grow strong. To do that you'll need to fight monsters, kupo."

"Well i guess i need to train. So lets start with something simple and easy."

The moogle grabbed his hand and dragged him along the street, he saw many beasts and men, tho some looked elven they where clearly human. So many humans coexisting with beings he shed a tear of happiness as he ran with Shiva's hand in his. Soon they came across a gate like door with a guard standing next to it.

"Halt!" She declared, "State your business in the lower city?"

Zacks jaw lowered as Shiva said plainly

"I'm here to make a man and a warrior out of this wimp."

The guard looked at him a roared with laughter. "You may advance. But be warned to not overlook anything."


End file.
